


Will a Cecily

by LaiaAsieo



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bilingual, Cymraeg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiaAsieo/pseuds/LaiaAsieo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic bach gyda Will a Cecily, yn yr Institute / Ficlet with Will and Cecily in the Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will a Cecily

_In the time honoured tradition of a thousand bilingual emails: scroll down for English_

* * *

_"Will?"_

"Cecily?"

"Dw i ddim yn gallu cysgu."

"Beth sy'n bod?"

"Dw i'n poeni. . . "

"Pam?"

"Rwy ti'n meddol bod demon pox arnat ti?"

_Thunk_

"Oi! Paid taflu clystogau."

* * *

"Will?"

"Cecily?"

"I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried . . . "

"Why?"

"Do you think _you've_ got demon pox?"

_Thunk_

"Oi! Don't throw pillows."


End file.
